Falling Back to Reality
by Valseif
Summary: Post Vicious death of how life would continue on after Spike finished his mission. Not as simple as one would think.


"Mmph..."

"Shut up. Now where to-"

"Mmph..."

"Shut _up_. I'm trying to concentrate. Right here looks...about...right-"

"MMMPHHH!"

_Snip!_ "Son of a bitch. My bonsai! Dammit Spike, what is so important you have to distract me during me time?!"

"Mmph." Spike nodded down to his restrained arms.

"No, I'm not removing them. Last time I did you tried to move and reopened your wounds. You're lucky we got you back here as is what with all those syndicate goons wanting to finish you off not to mention the ISSP wanting to know who took down the most dangerous man in the galaxy."

"Mmmmm-" Spike quieted immediately with Jets shears jabbed in his face. _Snip snip _"There", Jet sighed, "No more of that annoying moaning. Now what do you want?"

"Well, about twenty minutes ago I needed to pee." A mischievous grin covered his face, "Now I just want a cigarette. Grant a dying man his last wish?"

"The only thing you are is drama queen. You'll out live us all with your luck."

"Speaking of luck", came a voice from the doorway behind them, "I'm gonna go hit up a casino to try and win some money to fix my ship." Faye was dressed in what appeared a new outfit. Long rows of fur draped around her neck ending at her waist and a skirt short enough to get second glances. Just what she wanted, enough to entice but not attract; she wanted to pick the men not the other way around. She was probably going to go to the casino and score, but not with the slots.

With this line she glared at Spike, "Seeing as it has about hundred new holes from rescuing somebody." With that she was out the door before anybody could respond

"See Jet, it's not luck, it's women like her that keep me alive. Even if I die they bring my spirit back from the other side. Hahaha- ow, ow, ow." He winced with his chuckle. "So how about removing the restraints?"

Jet leaned over Spikes mummified body, "Fine but don't go playing hero so quickly, even Superman had to be Clark Kent for a while. Oh and if you see Ed be sure to thank her. She's the only reason we found you so quickly. You'd be some goons' mantel piece otherwise." After he finished loosening the second strap he patted Spike on the chest, just hard enough to sting but not double him over.

"Augh! Dammit Jet, I gotcha." he groaned as he contorted into a semi upright position. "Thanks all around. Still, a skeleton of the Syndicate still exists and if I don't finish burning the bones, it'll grow back to a full-fledged demon."

"Well with the damage you've done it'll be a while until they're back to full strength, so just take a day off, alright hero guy?" With that Jet left taking his newly butchered plant with him. Spike sighed and gingerly leaned over grabbing the pack of cigarettes and lighter on the table. Before even looking in the pack he groaned audibly. It was empty.

It had been three weeks since he killed Vicious. Every night had been filled with dreams, or nightmares, he wasn't sure yet, of that day. How it felt to be free of his past, how he could have saved Julia and Annie instead of just himself surviving. He had quickly come to the conclusion that he can't. Instead of seeing the past as he'd done for so long, he would look toward the future and kill every one of the left over rats. For now they're busy scurrying around looking for a new head.

That would have to wait til after breakfast though, "Eggs and bakey-bakey-bacon!" Ed's voice carried from down the hall. In an instant she was in front of him with a plate above her head. _CLUNK_ Onto the table it clattered. Mushrooms, tofu and sprouts dotted the plate.

"Ugh, Ed, I thought you said eggs and bacon. This is as far from it I can think of." It didn't smell half bad but he'd never say that aloud, but its looks were rather lacking.

"Ed was singing that song because Ed just had some. Jet-Jet says you get this til you're better. Now open up so you can eat and grow strong."

Spike leaned back as far as he could. "No, Ed. Get me some real food!" However Eds advance with the food didn't stop. "Aaaaaaaah." She mimicked the movement as she said it, "Open up Spike. You have to eat to be big and strong. So we can get better bounties and more food. Look how skinny Ein is!" She pointed with her free hand, the other still inches from Spikes face spoon in hand.

He glanced out the corner of his eyes to the round corgi. It didn't look smaller, quite the opposite if anything. It has probably been eating better than him

"Ed I'll only get better with real food. Not this hippy crap." Ed backed off and put the spoon down. She lowered her head looked at the floor. She almost seemed distraught.

In a depressed whisper she said, "You need to eat all your food, get better, and healthy so that nothing bad happens to Spike-Spike again." With that she got up and started meandering towards the door.

"Wait. I, uh, haven't said thank you for helping out saving me. I'll be better soon and we'll get that dog fatter than before." She continued walking out of the room and rounded the corner into the hall. He sighed and looked at the plate wondering how he would eat now that he scared off his only helping hand. He bent over as much as he could and tried to no avail to take bites of the food on the plate, only ending up with the sauce covering his nose.

He fell back into the couch letting out a yelp from falling too quickly backwards. Movement in his peripheral brought his eyes to the door where a smiling Edward and dog leaned in almost eerily. He sighed and jerked his head in a motion to enter. "Yaaay! Bweeeen" Edward flew into the room almost literally with her hands into the form of airplane wings.

"Easy does it Edward. Not too much at onc-mmmph" his words instantly silenced by a spoonful of Jets meal.

He relaxed forcefully, half in defeat knowing his plea fell on deaf ears and half in content knowing he was back home experiencing the weirdness of his fellow crewmates. He finished the rest of the meal without protest save for the occasional flinch from the passion in Ed pushing the spoon too far into his mouth almost down his throat.

_Sigh_. Spike let our breath of relief as his tormentor bounded happily towards the kitchen with the empty dishes in hand. A heavy weight fell on his legs so suddenly that if Spike could jump he would have shot the dog through the hull of the ship.

"Augh! Friggin' mutt. What do you want?" Ein had landed directly on one of his burns he received from a close proximity grenade. Ein just looked up and let loose a short but high pitched whined at Spike followed by a small yelp.

* * *

><p>"Ya, ya. I'm happy to see you too you giant hamster. Guess thanks are in order for you too? Though I'm not sure what good you've done." Eins reply only came as another small yelp, however higher pitched as if he was happy to just be there.<p>

The next few days were filled with the usual moseying about on the ship. Spike could feel himself getting better and Jet could feel his anxiousness too. He knew that in the next day or so he'd be helping take off the rest of Spikes bandages and the he would be heading out to start his new found mission. He finished his cigarette and headed back inside.

"We need to talk Spike. Before you go on this crazy mission of yours, there are some things you need to know." Spike still covered in bandages was busy overlooking all his equipment. Grenades, handguns, and ammo blanketed the table

"If you're here to talk me outta this, it isn't going to work. I've made up my mind; not for the past, not for Julia, me, you, or anybody else I need to do this because nobody else will." The determination in his voice was steel. Jet knew he didn't have a chance.

"I understand Spike don't forget I was ISSP. I know who these people are and what they've done. I'm just here with information. I haven't been laying around for the past month like some people I know. They have a new headquarter on Ganymede. Not yet top of the line but getting there. The ISSP have been trying to get eyes and ears in there since they've been moving everything in but it's harder than even they expected. You've really put them on edge."

_CLICK. _A round chambered into Spikes gun. "Good. They'll need all the help they can get. I'll give the cops an open door top their organization. But first things first. I wanna go for the small fry. Back them all into their shiny new building and then bring it down around them." Spike laid his gun on the table and looked up at Jet. "You in?"

Hey sighed. He knew his answer before even walking in the door. "Of course. Only on the condition that if there's a bounty, they stay alive for us to collect on. I still need to do some repairs around here from your rescue."

"Man, was it that rough?" Spike had just realized they still hadn't talked about the details, just that he was there, about to die, and then awake on the Bebop. Jet walked closer to Spike, "You don't even know. We got a deal?" he held out his hand.

"Yeah partner, we do.", and with that they shook. All was feeling right for the first time in forever. "So, when do we tell the kids what we're up to?"

"Well I haven't seen Faye since she went out and we'll need Ed to get some more information for us. If Faye's not back in the next couple days we'll just forget about her. Wouldn't be the first time. For now I'll start looking for the first mark. Somebody close enough to have info but not so close they'll miss them when they're gone." With that he left the hangar.

Spike smiled, from ear to ear it felt like. He looked at the gun in his hand, the first time he's held one since the fight. He jerked up his arm and looked down the sights of the barrel, through the glass and into the infinite of space and stars, "Bang."

* * *

><p>"Aaaaah", Spike let out a contented breath as he peeled the last of the wraps from his chest. He looked down at the healing skin. He knew the line would scar to be a constant reminder, but he didn't mind. It would just be a part of him, something he liked though.<p>

"Whoa, wicked wound. You gonna be able to fight like that?" the voice came from across the room. Faye stood in the doorway, dressed in her normal clothing of yellow tied top and short shorts. In her hands were numerous bags with clothing flowing out of them.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I need money and works coming our way soon. Where have you been, I thought you would be back much sooner. Your scores take longer than you thought? Men catching onto you or are you losing your touch?" He laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head and leaned back.

Faye walked to the couch and tossed her bags on the chair off to the side. She flopped down exasperatedly and pulled out a cigarette. "No, I had to get my ship repaired, remember?" her inflection on the last word. She looked at Spike then down through his shirt to where the scar was and then away quickly. Her eyebrows furrowed like she remembered something she didn't want to.

"It's whatever, I had the score in the first day but repairs took forever and the guy tried to cheat me. Just because I'm a woman! Quick kick to the nuts fixed that." With that she tossed him her pack of cigarettes, "Jet told me he hasn't been letting you have any until you're better. Welcome back to the world of the living." In haste she scooped up her bags and left without another word.

He scooped up the pack as quickly as he could, happily obliging her gift. He dropped one out and into his mouth. It had been a month and a half since he's had one and nothing could stop him now. Except for there being no lighters or matches around, glancing about he looked for something to light it, even the flamethrower would do. He considered going into the kitchen to light it, but thought that Jet would find him first.

Before he could form his next thought the thud of something against his head brought him back to reality. He looked down at the ground and saw a bright green lighter. He scooped it up and looked up to see Faye in the door, "Almost forgot. Enjoy!". With a wave she was gone again. He let out a slight chuckle and lit it up. "Ah, too long my friend. Too long."

_Well, time to get back to work_, he thought as he turned on the computer in front of him. He started searching the news and sites for information on the newly arisen Syndicate. Anything to point him where to go or start his search, but nothing showed since the day of his attack. He knows about what they're doing, they've gotta be making waves with their amount of movement. Even the ISSP knows what is going on so why isn't anybody reporting on it.

Jet walked in carrying some plates of food and sat down on the couch. Putting the plates down he looked at Spike smoking and just shook his head. "So, wraps barely off and back to smoking. Why am I not surprised." He said this as he glanced over at the screen from his side. "Any luck on finding people to extract information from?"

"Nope, looks like the ISSP or somebody in the government is keeping it from the public. Letting them live in bliss that the biggest bullies of the galaxy might actually be gone. Of course everybody is eating it up. Well, it'll be true soon enough, that I can promise." He switched over to the registry of wanted criminals and started flipping through pictures.

"What now? Just shuffle through millions of hits looking for something? Narrow it down to something closer. We're looking at a base on Ganymede meaning they'll wanna stay close to home. Search for people on Jupiter only. Save yourself some time." He handed Spike a plate of food before getting his own and started eating.

"Hey, bacon! About time, Jet. Thought I'd have to kill the fat hamster and make my own. I guess Ed wasn't lying." he happily finished the meal having the chance to eat something that wasn't grown from the ground and had actual fat content to it.

He set down the plate and started flipping through the locals of the Jupiter reading their crimes and if they'd have any connection to the Syndicate. About fifteen minutes in Jet decided he'd leave and take the dishes. As he reached the door Spike let out a loud shout, a sound mixed of joy and shock. He hurried back to the couch and sat down looking the screen.

"Harvey Anderson Schwinn? He looks like a kid. How is he tied to this?" he glanced down at the crimes he was wanted for. "Armed robbery, kidnapping, and grand theft. It's your basic grocery store robbery gone wrong. What's so special about him?"

Spike stared intently at the screen, "This 'kid' is actually thirty three. He was a higher up in the Syndicate, but nobody knew about him. When I was in he was rising pretty fast. He kept his head low and let others take credit but I knew better. He was always in control. I'm surprised he wasn't Vicious' second hand but then again, he liked it that way I'm sure. The question is why he's pulling off robberies like this. Small time stuff isn't his thing, or getting his hands wet."

Ed came dancing into the room with Ein in tow and looked over at the pair, "Spike-Spike is feeling better? Hooray!" and instantly buzzed over towards them. She looked at the screen and then back at them. Spike turned to her and asked, "Could you look through the ISSP database for information on him? They're not telling us everything and we more than what this is telling us."

"Is he a bad guy working for the Syndicate?" She asked. Ed had oddly been taking an interest in what the crew has been doing since Spike came back. Almost as if she was checking up everything they doing and making sure it wasn't dangerous.

He wasn't going to lie to her; he knew she'd know and that it was better to be open and honest. "Yeah Ed, he could be the key to this whole operation. The pin we need to pull on this grenade to get the whole thing to explode from inside out." She furrowed her eye brows at his metaphor but inherently understood the situation.

In a second she had her goggles on and was back flipping to her computer. "Weeee! Searching, earching, finding, dining. Where fore art thou Schwinn the pin." and began typing away with her feet while Ein watched curiously at the flying shapes and windows on the screen.

"And now we play the waiting game. I'm gonna catch some sleep Jet. We gonna start heading towards Jupiter I take it?" Spike said as he stood and stretched.

"Already on our way. I set course before I even started cooking. Nine hours til we hit atmosphere. I think I'll do the same after clean up. Ed, if you find anything just print it out and leave it on the table. Then get some sleep yourself, you're still growing up and you need it." Jet picked up the plates and headed to the kitchen with them.

* * *

><p>Laying in his bed Spike stared at the ceiling wondering if he'd finally have a normal nights rest. One without the past coming back to haunt him, maybe a nice one of him just on a beach or catching a really high bounty and actually getting the money. He stared at the ceiling until the next he knew he was being shaken awake. Not by a person but rather the ship jostling from side to side. He nearly fell face first to the ground but managed to catch himself just before face planting.<p>

He ran towards his hanging button up shirt and gun and grabbed them both along with his communicator before heading out. "What the hell's going on Jet? Did we hit something?!" He shouted into the communicator as he entered the main hallway making his way to the bridge.

"It's more like something hit us. We're being fired on by somebody. Get your ass up here before we're blown to bits." Jets voice crackled through. He launched himself off the ground figuring he could travel faster in the low gravity flying than running. He grabbed the bridge door and threw it open as fast as he could.

"So what's the news. Any idea on who they are? Have they identified themselves as pirates or just some bored cops?" Jet shook his head, "No, it's worse. They're Red Dragon Syndicate ships. Just a few small ones but they're mad. I think Eds search in the ISSP database tipped them off. Worse off we're in no shape to fight. We need to run."

"To hell with that, we need to stay and fight. Let me get in my ship and I'll-" but before he could finish his sentence Jets arm thrown in front of his face stopped him.

"The Bebop is in bad shape is, you've been out of it for a few weeks but all you need to know is if we don't get out of here ASAP, we're going to be dead. If you get out there and then we blow up what then? You're in the middle of nowhere. Even if you kill them, then you're floating in space for god knows how long til, _if_,you're found." The ship shook violently again and alarms began blaring. Jet cursed loudly and ran for the forward console.

Taking control of the Bebop's fish hook, he swung it as fast as could and fired the hook sending it hurling in a circular motion. The three small shits drew back and stopped firing momentarily. Jet took this split second to fire all engines and blasted off. Spike behind him yelped as he flew back into the wall, luckily Jet had knew what he was going to do and grabbed the console before. Leaning into the force he looked at the display in front of him.

"Alright we're losing them it looks like. We'll keep this speed for a bit longer then slow down for a while. So much for sleeping comfortably" Jet turned and looked at Spike. "You alright, sorry about that but didn't think it'd be that rough."

"Yeah. What the hell happened the dampeners though? I thought they stopped that from happening." He said rubbing his now even more sore shoulder.

"I told you, Bebop's in bad shape. Never had the chance to get her fixed. No good bounties near enough and I've had to keep an eye on you. I had to call in most my favors and owed money just to keep us afloat this long.", he said depressingly. He jabbed a button on the console and the sound of the fish hook reeling in was the only thing to break the silence.

Spike walked up next to Jet. "Well don't worry. As soon as we get this guy, we'll be alright. He's worth a pretty penny; dead or alive. Go get some rest, I'll slow us down in ten minutes and call you if anything happens. We're thirty minutes out from Jupiter at this speed or about forty-five minutes after I slow us down, we'll be okay."

Jet pat Spikes back and began walking out without a word. As the door opened a half dressed but wide awake Faye came barreling in. "What the hell was that guys. Can't a girl get some beauty sleep without you guys making ruckus?" Jet just laughed as he looked at Spike as if to say, _She's your problem now._

Spike explained to a distraught Faye what was going on and what their plan was as he finally relaxed in the chair. When he ended the conversation he remembered he had to slow the ship down. "We've still about forty minutes from landing so go get changed and wipe all the crud off your face.", he jested. She stuck her tongue out and left without a word. Thirty minutes later she made her way back in fresh clothes, showered and in a better state of mind. As the door to the bridge rolled open she saw Spike standing up leaning on the console glaring out and then down at the screen then back

He did this many times as she started walking towards him. "What's going on, something wrong with the console?" she asked approaching him.

"Oh, I wish it was but this looks accurate.", his voice sounded tight and angry. "Why do you say that?" Faye asked as she reached the console, her question quickly answered as she saw the numerous dots on the screen, easily ten or more. "Well, fuck."

Spike slammed a communication button on the table and ship wide his voice carried, "Jet, get your ass up here. You may want to be here when your ship is destroyed. Captains gotta go down with it, may as well have a front row seat. Ed and Ein, wherever the hell you are get here now. Bring your computer." Another slam on it the speakers died with a squeal.

Moments later the pair and dog came through the door and Jet only made it halfway before, "Holy hell" escaped from his lips. "Ed, see if you can get into any of those ships, maybe take control. More than likely they're talking to each other, get on that signal. Jet, get on the hook, we're gonna catch us some scum buckets."

Moments later Ed sang aloud, "I got one! The one on the far left!" she pointed although it was easy to tell which as they were in a line ready to blitz the Bebop. "Fantastic!" Spike said cheerily, "When I say, I want you take control and slam it as hard as you can into the one next to it, just push it into the line as much as you can. Jet, when I say, I want you to take that hook, grab the one on the far right and I'll use the engines to pull it. We're gonna smash them together." His confidence came through clear but it seemed to be thin if nothing else.

"We can't take them. This is crazy." Jet said, even though he had grabbed the controls already, "You know this won't work, so why try?"

"Well, you know how it is Jet. We gotta try something and you know," He looked side to side at the crew, "Whatever happens, happens." He said with a broad smile. "Count use off Ed! Faye, hang on and pray to whatever deity you believe that your bad luck hasn't followed us this time."

"Three! Two! Go!" she cried, and with that Spike fired the engines on full. He flew towards the center of the line; the timing was all that mattered. "Wait…. Wait… Wait…." Just as the flash from the first gun muzzle fired he swung the ship right in a wide semi-circle. "Now Ed!" he shouted as he came around perpendicular to the ship line, "Quick Jet, grab the end one as I come around." And just as he expected, he could see the ship at the far end fire and its maneuvering engines slamming it into the next one and pushing it onward into the center of the line.

As he passed the end ship on the right, he saw the claw grab the tiny ship on the top and with the speed they were going drag it into the others. "Release the line but keep it hooked!" Spike shouted, "I don't want it getting a clear shot on us!"

By the time he reached the middle the ships had stopped firing and were more concerned of their safety. "Release it and retract the line!", the moment Jet had the button pressed Spike had the ship turned and headed back on course to Jupiter, full speed. No need to take any more risks and stopping or even slowing down. He knew they would be on full alert and guarding one of their key assets. He had to act quickly if he wanted to get information. With no more enemies in sight they relaxed for the time being. They wouldn't have much more of it in the days to come.


End file.
